My OC's and CO-OC's
by Demigod of Eternal Night
Summary: spyro and percy jackson so far
1. Spyro OC's

Characters i created for spyro:

name: Julius

dragon

age:23

persona: kind of loner and likes to do things on his own but will help others if they are in need.

physical: blood-red right eye and a dark orange left, a pure white body with light green flame pattern that wave up his body that can be seen when light hits his scales and a light green piecing in his ears to match the flame.

abilities: can make his body blend in with his surroundings and can breathe a combination of fire and lightning at the same time.

story: he was raised by his aunt and uncle because his parents died in the beginning of the war against a never ending evil. then one day he ran into a pair of newly weds and became instant friends. as the months flew by he noticed calypso getting rather large so asked whats up with that. they told him she was expecting eggs any day from now. they asked him if he wanted to go with them to the temple for the laying which he hastily excepted. then the raid happened and he escaped with a lone white egg thinking there was only one. he flew with all his might to Draxis in hopes to find a family for the child. after a hard flight back home he realized the others weren't there and became depressed. As he grew up he started resenting his aunt and uncle since they were always trying to find other dragon instead of raising him, so he left his life long home and went to help the legendary purple dragon by hiding in malefor's lair to gather information.

Name: Camellia

Age : 16

Personality: likes to be around people but isn't to good with boys and like to break the rules by sneaking away from the village.

Description: she has sky blue eye's like her father. She looks exactly like cynder but is silver instead of black, her horns are a pure black, her underbelly was a was a deeper gold then her marking, and the marking on her forehead is a deep gold on the outer edge. She has a tail blade that is a duel scythe and has tiny groves sticking out on the sides so it can catch her enemies once she stabs them.

Abilities: she can use 4 different types of breaths. These are a light which gives her the ability to travel anywhere that there is light, trust which makes her enemies work for her, water which allows her to put out fires and swim faster, and volcanic ash which allows her to create a double-ganger of herself that can fight as a separate being or cover herself with it that it forms a very durable armor that can easily be displaced back into a helper.

Bio: during the raid on the dragon temple her egg got taken away by a mysterious white dragon that had green flames rolling up his body. After she was taken away and put in a family of moles that live in Draxis. After many years of living in the village she decides to follow Richter, the boy she thought of as her friend, to warfang to see if the guardians knew who her parents were and if she had any siblings but couldn't believe what she found out but she doesn't know how long she will be staying so she gets a job at the Lotus Flower Spa and learns that She was the TWIN of heroin known as CYNDER!

Name: Tanticus

Age: 40

Personality: really gloomy since his wife just up and disappeared the day she gave birth to her kids in their respective eggs.

Description: has massive wing span that reaches to about 17 feet across And there membranes are a magenta. He has darker sky blue eyes, his body was a black like his daughter Cynder but unlike her his horns had a slight curve downwards and are as dark as Malefor's soul, a mark that resembles his daughters but his has a bright red outline, and three deep scars on his neck.

Abilities: hurricane and tracking sensors which can lead him to an item or person if he knows what they look like or has something that belongs to them.

Bio: grew up in the jungle with his brothers and sister in the current location of the dragonfly village. During his childhood a plague of untold devastation came in and killed all of his family besides his youngest sister named Styx which caused them to move to Drixas. With in a 2 years of hardship they finally got adopted by Peron's father. Then after 7 years of living with them, he leaves to live his life and ends up meeting the love of his life Sora. By the time he was 24 he was living Calypso and was expecting children. But then the unthinkable happened she vanished after giving birth and then he loses his kids to those damn apes and Malefor. After many years of searching he visits Warfang and finds his kids are missing before he vanishes in a familiar blue light.

Name: Styx

Age: 35

Gender: female

Personality: easily agitated and likes to destroy things when she's pissed.

Abilities: master of convexity, shadow, Scarcer bloodline ability

Description: lean and sexy. Has curled horns on her head and no family mark on her head, she has blood-red eyes and dark yellow scales, her wings membranes have a design on them that looks like snowflakes are floating around, and her underbelly is a deep purple.

Bio: her family was killed when she was young so she doesn't remember them to well. She was raised by another dragon family in Draxis but never really liked them. He life started falling downhill when her brother tanticus left her alone with Them. By the age of 15 the family decided that she was more trouble then she was worth and kicked her out. This lead to her becoming angry with everyone and she soon joined Malefor in his quest to destroy the world but it was negated by her niece and her little boyfriend spyro. She was so enraged that she brought Gaul back to life and told him what she wanted him to do. has become worse then the dark master and can only be save by the love of her blood family

Co-created With Unit Omicron

Name: Calypso

Age: 42

Personality: rather timid around people but very friendly with family/friends. Likes to help little woodland creatures and preserve nature.

Description: she's a middle aged dragon that has periwinkle shaded scales, phthalo eyes, horns that have a silver tint and go back past her head with a slight twirl to them, Her underbelly is a light copper color, finally her tail blade is a cone with vortex on the inside.

Abilities: she can control wind and has a special type of breath that runs only through her family and its a healing breath and when it comes out it takes the form of a rainbow.

Bio: this dragoness had a particularly strange life. You see she Was born in the dwelling that belonged the hermit of Avalar. When she was young the hermit woke up throughing a giant fit about how one day Calypso would abandoned her family and cause the dark master to gain his most faithful servent. So after her parents talk it over they decide to move away but it wasn't that far from their current position. Their new home was inside a secret cave that's in the tunnel to Warfang from Avalar. As she grew up her only friends were the little animals and stags that ran around at the base of the waterfall in which she lived until one Day she saw a handsome black dragon walking up to the river and she fell instantly in love. Once they met thing kicked off with their relationship and after being together for 5 years she got pregnant with his baby(s). They continued to live in the cave above the waterfall for the next few months till she felt them coming and decided to go to the dragon temple so her young would be safe. When the eggs were out she lied down in her room to rest but there was a bright blue flash of light and the next thing she new it was 12 years later and sitting in her old home. She found out her baby was evil but was released from an dark spell. Then she walked around the world until one day she returned to Warfang and saw a rather large black dragon hugging a pair of silver and black Dragoness.


	2. Percy jackson OC's

characters for PJ:

Name: Jia Smith

species: demigod

age: 15

Parentage: daughter of Jupiter and grand-daughter of Athena

Personality: loyal and very hyperactive but only trusts people that prove that they will protect what they believe in.

description: 5 ft 3 in, shoulder length raven colored hair, blue eyes with bits of grey, and those hypocritical Asian facial features.

Abilities: control wind, fly, create weapons out of lightning, and teleport by lightning.

Bio: I lived with her family in Colorado until she was 13 because one day while in she was presenting a project in science class a symbol of an owl wrapped in an eagle was blazing above her head which of course sent out a beckon for ever monster within 10 miles of her school. Long story short a few kids died and she was kicked out because he experiment agitated some lunatics on the street. then after about 4 months since Grover Underwood found me there was this huge invasion on the camp and Percy took a dagger though his hand to stop it from puncturing im chest. she took part in the protection of Olympus last year also but was mainly air control and battle strategist. After a few months since that horrific battle when everything was calm her savior went missing after his usual dip in the bay and the camp has been in a state of collapse ever since. then Jason, Leo, and Piper saved Hera. and Annabeth disappeared for a while and shown up right before i found out that Jupiter was my father and I was rushed off to the Wolf house.

Name: Austin Stoops

species: demigod

Age: 17

Parentage: son of Erebos

personality: loves to rough it in the woods and helps all living creatures no matter how evil.

description: 5"11, slightly long blonde hair, hazel eyes that are a light green on the outer ring and a light brown on the inside around his cornea, he also has a purple eye patch that blocked out the sun's UV rays but he can still see through it, and a bony ass (according to his friends) also had a matching necklace that had a black sun and golden sunbeam.

Armor: Over-shirt that could change appearance at will and never get dirty.

Weapons: a pair of sunglasses that has a sword and shield engraved on the left "arm" while a bow and arrow is engraved on the right.

Abilities: Umbrakinesis =The ability to control darkness and shadows (far more powerful then a son of Hades), sword-play, and decent with a bow

Bio: he lived with his mom for the first 8 years of his life and then she discovered that her son actually a demigod son of Erebos so she fled that state which left him with his workaholic grandmother. until one day his mother showed back up a day after his 13th birthday to take him to this mysterious camp. his mom just dropped off at the camp boarder without even saying good-bye and then he was jammed into cabin 11 (Hermes) where he made quick friends with a boy only about a year older than himself named Luke Castellan. He taught Austin the basics of sword fighting but said that Austin was a genius when it came to sword-play and demanded that Chiron teach him for now on. Austin got so wrapped up in his studies that he no longer saw Luke or any of his friend and didn't notice Luke slowly moving from resentment of his father to wanting utter annihilation of Olympus. He found out Later that Luke wanted to recruit him to join his side but he couldn't turn his back on his only home and besides he found out along time ago that his Father was a Primordial so Olympus didn't really matter to him but his friends did so he stuck around for the next 4 years or so. Then Percy went missing and then so did his friend Jia until he got a IM will relaxing under Thalia's pine-tree.

Name: Nick Walthorn

Species: demigod

Age: 17

Parentage: Aether

Personality: cares about his friends but is completely clueless about a girls feelings. Loves to ride horses and fight monsters, Mortals, immortals, and the dead when ever he pleases.

Armor: leather Jeff Gordon jacket with holes in the back for wings that shifts into white armor also with the same holes.

Weapons: Earrings for both ears; the left is also the sword and shield while the right is for the bow & arrow.

Abilities: skilled with a bow, decent with a sword, can travel by light, and summon his fathers soldiers in times of crisis but it makes him very tired.

Description: about 5"9 with muscular body, a scar that leads from his left eye to 1.5" down his cheek, also has dirty blonde hair that's a little longer than Austin's, he also has a go-tee that's a bit darker than his hair. Finally his eyes are passionate purple with a bright red circle half way to his pupils, he also has two earrings one can summon a bow in his hand and the other has two separate spots to push on; the top brings out a shield made out of celestial bronze while the other summons a sword made of some material called lunar steel.

Bio: lived happily with his mother in a small farming town that always had sunshine no matter the weather but his happy life came to an end when his mother was killed by the Fury named Alecto was send by Hades to capture or kill if him necessary. He jumped around orphanage or orphanage until one day a man in a wheelchair and wore denim jacket and smelled of after shave came along to adopt him but he didn't find out until they arrived at the mans home that he was actually a centaur called Chiron and that he was the trainer of demigod heroes. Since Nick looked almost identical to the God Apollo (except his eyes) they just put him in the cabin with out waiting for him to be claimed where he lived for a few years but never did anything to hurt anyone or be by anyone that was hurt. His life was perfect until he started hanging out with Austin and learned through his secret study session with Austin that all his abilities and skills matched the primordial god of light named Aether, even his eyes. So the secretly formed a club for demigod children of the primordial gods even though so far they were the only members that they knew of so far. Eventually he met some of Austins other friends like Jia but not until she fell out of a tree in front of him.

Name: Vicky

Species: Demigod

Age: 21

Parentage: Dionysus

Personality: get jealous really easily and loves anything with skulls or black

Armor: a bracelet that is made out of jade and when its touched it turns into vine armor

Weapon: Celestial bronze version of Kronos' scythe without the abilities that can take the shape of one of the spikes on her necklace/collar

Description:a few inches shorter then Jia. Not relatively in the best shape. Wears a Black leather jacket with spikes on the arms and collar-bone, leather pants, along with her jewelry.

Bio: lived with her uncle for years and lived a happy life until she found out she as a demigod and it all turned to shit for her. she came home one day and saw that a Fury was ripping out his eyes with a pitchfork and nibbling on his hands until they were eaten down to the bone. this event caused the girl to go mentally unstable and will obsess over the people she loves even if they dont love her. She was brought to camp by coach Hedge afterwards and instantly began following Austin around like a love sick puppy.. After he told her to basically fuck off because she wouldnt leave him alone she began to follow him in the shadows and started thinking that he was in love with her best-friend at camp which made her switch to enemies side after they both denied they had those kind of feeling toward one another. She basically raged war against Olympus because of her petty emotions. in the end she was driven completely insane and had to be executed for her safety and everyone else.

Name: Lexi

Species: Shadow Nymph

Age: 38

Parentage: unknown (for the time being)

Personality: very shy and lonely but feels for at peace when she's around Austin.

Description: like most Nymphs she looks way younger then her actual age so she has the knowledge of a 38 year old but had the body of a 16 year old. she had a very pale complexion with twinkling white eyes and black Sclera. she also wore a black dress that had constellations patterns on the fabric. there was also a star imprinted on her forehead that changes with her emotions which is usually black. she also had the other necklace charm around her neck.

Bio: lived in the Shadow of Thalia's tree for many years until the daughter of Zeus was brought back. Then she stayed in the shadow of Zeus's fist for a year or so until once again she had to move thanks to Percy/Luke. Then she heard about a boy named Austin that claims to be a Son of Erebus which is how she located his location in thee Shadows. She found his little Subspace and asked for entrance and surprisingly she was allowed in. After being let in She told him what she was and asked for a home in his shadow world and to her surprise he gave her a room that had a bathroom, even a kitchen, small extension that held a living room for her, and a door that lead to the mortal world if she chooses to leave. it made the Nymph so happy that she told him that she would clean the place up so he wouldn't have to and then she almost kissed him in joy but restrained herself. Then that Vicky girl showed up and started showing up out of the blue just to be with Austin even though Lexi could tell that he didn't like her but was to nice to shew her away. In almost a year their bond grew as they became closer and that Vicky girl just disappeared after a monster attack on camp.

Name: Johnathan Shadow

Species: Previous minor god of werewolves, currently demigod werewolf

Parentage: Hades and Lupa

Personality: easily irritated and like people to follow the rules but doesn't follow them himself. also likes protects his family and hold grudges very easily.

Human description: about 6"3 with light brown hair. Also has red eye-lids and canines that have red tips. usually has some kind of shirt that has either a wolf, the moon, or a skeleton on it; also likes to wear common blue jeans. his eyes are pure white but are a shade lighter then the actual white parts of his eyes.

Wolf description: His fur is a dark-crimson color and he has black fur around his paws and on his under-belly. his eyes are a mix of black and blue swirling together.

Weapons: claws in wolf form and in human form he has a short gladius made of Imperial gold and Stygian iron.

Armor: simple Stygian iron armor with the symbol of a wolf on his chest

Bio: was born a god of both Roman and Greek when Lupa and Hades had a fling. lived my years as the god of werewolves until the day came when the loud mouth Ares alerted Zeus of his existence. since could not banish the minor god nor could he simple kill him, Zeus decreed that Johnathan Shadow shall have his godhood ripped away from him and banished to roam around the country's that they inhabit. So Shadow swore to Chaos that he would vanquish Zeus of his tyranny over the world and possible have a little with another woldf and or baby with a human


End file.
